Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Tigger Movie
'' Hubie and Marina's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' is another upcoming spin-off film made by RogersGirlRabbit. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot The beginning of the story is interrupted by Tigger, who was tired of hearing most of the stories about Pooh and slams the book closed. The narrator asks him of who should the story be about as the book reopens. Tigger claims that he knows someone that is good (he is talking about himself) and attempts to change the title page, which causes him, the pieces of the title page, and the book to fall. Tigger puts the book back up and rearranges the letters, such as ripping a W and an N, putting the THE on a different spot, makes a new picture for the title page, turn the two O's into lower case g's, and giving the word Tigger some color to form the words: "The Tigger Movie". After remaking the title page, he leaps back into the book and the story continues. While trying to find somebody to play with, Tigger gleefully bounces around the Hundred Acre Wood, disrupting his friends' attempts to prepare for the winter. He makes a mess at Pooh's house,in which Hubie, Marina, and Rocko are staying, uses a chair as firewood for Piglet's fireplace, which isn't what Piglet, Bonkers, Fawn or Pikatwo expected to use, and finally visiting Kanga, where Danny and Sawyer are spending their time. Roo, Petra, Beanie, Timmy and Hubie and Marina's nephew, Pudge wanted to go play with him but by the time he came out, Tigger has already left. He continues to search for others to play with him and accidentally causing a huge rock to fall on Eeyore's house. Rabbit leads the others in trying to remove it with an elaborate pulley system (which doesn't work out well) but Tigger intervenes, knocking the rock away with his Whoopty-Dooper-Loopty-Looper-Alley-Ooper bounce which wrecks the machine and causes it and the rock to land in a mud puddle and getting everyone covered in mud, except for Roo, Petra, Beanie, Timmy and Eeyore. Rabbit becomes angry at him for ruining everything because of his habit of bouncing. Feeling alone, Tigger sulks on a bridge and Roo, Pudge, Petra, Beanie and Timmy trying to cheer him up, asks if there are other Tiggers. Fascinated by the idea, Tigger talks to Owl, who explains about family trees while Tigger puts some of the portraits that he knocked over back up and sees an image of it over the portraits. Tigger, taking this literally, heads out to find a huge stripey tree and, after not finding one, return to Tigger's house. He then demonstrates the bounce the results him bouncing off a hammock, rolling around a record player, spinning on a string of lanterns, going through a basketball net, flying out the window and hitting a branch, and bouncing across the room. Roo later tries it, and hits the same hammock, record player, and string of lanterns from before, lands on a ball, gets launched on a springy stool, and flies into a closet. He stumbles out with a heart-shaped locket in which Tigger thinks his family's picture is inside it. After he uses a sword to open it, they realize it's empty. Roo, Pudge and the birds suggest that Tigger should write them a letter and he does so. After he finishes the—illegible—letter, he lets the wind take it, hoping it would reach his family. No reply comes and Tigger feels more alone then ever. Meanwhile, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Bonkers, Fawn, Danny and Sawyer find frogs which have stripes and bounce, but were not Tiggers (though Rocko knows this). The group later find some bees that also have stripes. Pooh climbs up with Bonkers to get honey from their hive. Pooh sings a lullaby to put the bees to sleep. Bonkers also falls asleep to his lullaby. But Piglet and Fawn eventully get worried and climb the tree only to wake the bees which give chase that results the bees throwing them into the air every time they run about a yard. However Hubie and his friends are left behind in the tree to wake Bonkers up and call it a day. That night, the first night of winter, Roo, supposed to be in bed—after, causes a racket practicing the bounce indoors. He comes up with an idea and gathers everybody else at Piglet's house. Feeling sorry for Tigger, Roo announces his idea; they should write a letter to him. Everyone adds a bit of friendly advice before signing "your family" at the bottom of the page. Roo then slips the letter into Tigger's letter box. The next day, everyone is woken up by Tigger, who brandishes the letter. He shouts joyfully that his family has written to him and also that they are coming to visit the next evening. They are all shocked, as they had never written down anything that even resembles that; nevertheless, Tigger replies that he always reads between the lines and the other weren't able to tell him the truth. Tigger launches into a major production number about the Tiggers of the world. Later, Roo gathers Pooh, Piglet, Owl, Eeyore, Hubie, Marina and all their friends over to his home. He and his mother Kanga say they are going to charade as fellow Tiggers to attend the party and make Tigger feel loved. They are halfway through making the costumes when Rabbit bursts through the door, telling them that they should be gathering supplies (or should already have) for the impending snowstorm, before exiting in rage. Meanwhile, Tigger is preparing for his party--and trying to balance a nearly liquid cake--when somebody rings the doorbell. He opens the door to reveal a large number of "Tiggers" (his friends), who claim to be his family. A party ensues with drinks, dance and games, and all the while Tigger, falls for it (although their cover was nearly blown after he sees Eeyore's tail, but doesn't bother); however, when Roo attempts the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Ally-Ooper Bounce, he flies around the room, smashes into the same hammock from before, crashes into some balloons, falls on a chair, and is launched into the closet again and his mask falls off, Tigger becomes suspicious and unmasks the others. They are revealed as Tigger's friends. Tigger is dejected and angry after realizing that he is the one and only Tigger in the Hundred Acre Wood and that his friends hoaxed him and leaves, saying "TTFE, Ta-ta forever!!" and takes the letter and locket with him. He hikes through the snow, slips on a frozen lake, and falls down a cliff while attempting to retrieve his locket that he dropped until he finds a large tree on the cliff side which matches the description he gave of his family tree (A giant pine tree with the snow giving the illusion of Tigger stripes). He bounces across the branches and finds nothing, so he sits there, heartbroken and drops his letter. Meanwhile, Pooh, Roo, Piglet, Eeyore, Hubie, Marina and their friends mount an expedition to find Tigger. They ask Rabbit to lead them, who initially refuses, but reluctantly agrees after seeing how much they miss their friend, especially Roo, Petra, Beanie, Timmy and Pudge. When they find his letter they see him up in the tree in which he mistakes them for his family, they tell him to return home, with Rabbit saying he should "Forget about all this other Tiggers nonsense", infuriating Tigger, but when a sudden avalanche caused by his irate shouting occurs, he pulls them all out of trouble. Unfortunately, Tigger himself is still caught in the avalanche. Roo remembers the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty Looper Ally-Ooper bounce and travels down, literally flying like a rocket, through the wind and snow to Tigger and wakes him from unconsciousness just as they are pushed down a cliff. To get out of the avalanche, they perform the signature bounce together, dodging chucks of ice in the air, and flying through a log just before a stone smashes into it before landing back on the tree. When the avalanche ends, Owl, Kanga, and Christopher Robin arrive and they tell him why Tigger left, Christopher tells Tigger he did not have to leave to find his family. Tigger objects and reaches for his letter that, until recently, he thought to be from his family, but finds it missing and thinks he lost it in the avalanche (unaware that he actually lost it earlier before the avalanche) and doesn't remember what it says. It is not until Owl, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Pooh, and Piglet recite the letter for him that he realizes that they sent the letter, not his hypothetical family. Hearing this, Tigger finally comes to realize what was true all along, that his family is right here and always has been: his friends. Once they return home, Tigger gives everyone gifts: Eeyore gets a new house (the guest house meant for Tigger's "Family"), Pooh gets lots of honey, Piglet gets a stack of firewood, Christopher Robin gets a toy plane, Owl gets a yo-yo, Kanga gets a hat, Hubie and Marina get a whole bucket of fresh fish along with mufflers, Rocko gets a pair of airplane goggles for his flying as Petra, Beanie, and Timmy are given smaller ones. Bonkers and Fawn are presented with new gloves, Pikatwo is given a scarf, Danny, Sawyer and Pudge are each given Academy Award statues (made of wood) and Rabbit is promised that he will watch where he's going. Lastly, he gives Roo his heart pendant, but it is still empty. Christopher Robin remedies this by taking a picture of Tigger's "family" and the movie ends with the camera slowly zooming back from the picture in the locket as it closes. Trivia *Danny, Sawyer and Pudge guest star in this film. *This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin (which explains Pooh and his friends, as well as Danny and Sawyer already knowing Hubie and his friends), Winnie the Pooh Meets Bonkers (which explains Pooh and his friends already knowing Bonkers D. Bobcat and Fawn Deer), and Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (which explains Pooh and his friends already knowing Pikatwo). *Both Bonkers and The Tigger Movie were made by Disney. Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series